Little Taste of Lust
by Sabishisa
Summary: Just a nice little Karsh X Glenn action on the balcony of Viper Manor.


Title: Little Taste of Lust  
Pairing: Karsh x Glenn  
Warnings: lemon, slight PWP, yaoi  
Comments: Really random fic. My muse actually decided to work and this is what came of it. Actually thinking of turning this into more than just a one-shot... Depends on feedback, of course .

* * *

"I figured I'd find you here." 

Glenn jumped a little, Karsh's deep voice snatching him out of his thoughts. He didn't bother to turn around and face him. Shrugging, he rested his chin back in his hand and replied simply, "I like it up here."

Karsh had really been the only one to notice he was spending a lot of time up on the balcony. It was peaceful up here and it helped him relax. He came here usually just before sunset, stayed until it was dark and returned to the manor to sleep.

Karsh only grunted in response to him, coming up beside him and leaning over the edge of the balcony, looking down at the water. "General Viper has been lookin' for you all morning. He drug me from my supper to help search for you."

Glenn finally turned to look at him. "What does he want?"

Karsh shrugged, still looking down in the water. "Something about a treasure in the forest. Nothing important."

"Where can I find him? He won't go without me, will he?" Glenn didn't want the General to think he was slacking off and it had been quite a while since the two had actually done anything together.

Karsh waved dismissively. "He's already gone. I told him you were probably in Termina helping that flower woman out."

Glenn was about as close to appalled as he would ever dare get with Karsh. "How... Why... Why did you tell him that!"

Karsh finally did turn to him and the look in his eye made the blonde man swallow hard. "Because it is unimportant and he can easily get someone else to go. We both know how his treasure hunts can last for months. And I wanted you here."

Glenn could remember how he used to fight himself, telling himself it was wrong, that he shouldn't be doing this. He didn't care anymore. They had been all over the manor. The cafeteria tables, the soldier's dorms, Karsh's personal quarters, the library, even the throne. "W-what if someone..."

"The General took everyone of importance." Karsh turned to face him, stepping closer.

Glenn surprised himself when he stepped back. "Here?" He wasn't sure why being on the balcony made him reluctant. He certainly hadn't been reluctant anywhere else.

Karsh was undeterred and advanced on him again. "Right here." His calloused, tan hand shot out, grabbing Glenn's wrist and pulling him close. "There a problem?"

'Not anymore', Glenn thought to himself, his arms snaking around Karsh's shoulders. He'd come to terms long ago with the fact that he was attracted to Karsh. As he grew up, he'd always admired him from afar. He'd been completely surprised when Karsh approached him one evening and invited him suggestively up to his personal quarters. He'd come a long way from that blushing, stuttering night. Now, a look and a touch was all it took.

Karsh pushed him back until he felt his back come in contact with the ladder that lead to the upper tier of the balcony. He caught Glenn's lip in a crushing kiss, pressing him just a little too hard against the metal. Karsh made love like he fought... hard, passionate and just a little too rough. Glenn loved it. He tangled his hands in Karsh's long violet hair, opening his mouth to him and moaning softly as Karsh's tongue delved inside. It was more like a clash than a kiss until Glenn relaxed in his arms, letting Karsh's tongue explore his mouth, his own tongue just barely moving against his. Karsh worked Glenn's legs apart with his knee, lifting his leg and grinding his thigh against Glenn's rapidly hardening member. Glenn moaned, breaking the kiss and letting his head fall back against the ladder.

Karsh's lips where on his neck immediately, sucking and biting rather roughly, his hand tugging open Glenn's pants. Glenn was dressed casually, due to his time off, his sword and armor gone, leaving him in a rather simple brown tunic and pants. The Deva was dressed in his usual.

Karsh got them open and pulled away long enough to tug them off and drop them aside. Glenn's hands were pulling Karsh to him even as the other man was shoving him back against the ladder. He slipped his hands between them, reaching around Karsh's waist and undoing his belt, letting it drop at the feet. He slipped one hand down into his pants, squeezing his muscular ass as his other hand moved around to the front, undoing the lacing at the front of Karsh's pants. The loose white material fell as soon as the strings were undone and Karsh kicked them away impatiently. He bent a little, grabbing the back of Glenn's thighs and hoisting him up easily. He hooked his elbows under Glenn's knees, holding him up and spreading his legs apart. He pressed close and Glenn moaned again as he felt Karsh's hardness against his leg. Glenn reached up, pushing his tunic off his shoulders and then his hands were in Karsh's hair again and he guided the violet haired man to his neck again. Karsh was more than happy to oblige him, his teeth clamping down, a soft rumble coming from his throat that very well could have been a growl. Whatever that sound was, it went straight to Glenn's cock and he whispered Karsh's name as he hardened even more.

"Karsh, please," he gasped, his hands moving down to Karsh's shoulders, gripping them tightly and digging his nails into the muscle there. "Now... don't want to wait, Karsh..."

"Yer dry," Karsh said, his voice even more husky with lust, licking his lips quickly.

Glenn was too far gone to care. He dug his nails in deeper, a small part of him feeling triumphant as he saw the minute wince pass through Karsh's features. "Please... Just do it, Karsh... Want it now..."

This time Karsh did growl and Glenn thought he was gonna cum just from hearing it. He jostled a bit as Karsh placed his legs in a wide stance, angling his body, the head of his cock pressing against Glenn's hole, pausing. "Y-you sure?"

Again, he felt almost triumphant at the small tremor in Karsh's voice. He knew Karsh was attracted to him, but for some reason, that made him feel certain Karsh really wanted _him_ , not just any willing partner with a cute face. He wasn't at all surprised that Karsh liked him begging. "Yes, for the love of Arcadia, Karsh, _please_!"

He pushed his hips down as much as he was able in this position, barely feeling Karsh start to enter him. This was enough for the Deva, however, and he pushed Glenn harder against the ladder as he bucked his hips, burying the first couple of inches inside Glenn in one smooth motion.

Glenn's nails dug hard into Karsh's shoulders as his back arched and he cried out. His breath came out of him in sharp pants, feeling his eyes water from the pain. Karsh was no small man and he made no effort to go easy. Even as a few tears slipped from his eyes, Glenn was already trying to push his hips down, wanting more. "Ah! Karsh... yes..." His words cut off completely as Karsh pushed forward again, going deeper inside of him, and spreading his legs even farther apart. He could feel the muscles in his thighs strain as he is opened completely to the Deva, the feeling sending him completely over the edge of rationality. He barely remembered to breath as Karsh started to thrust, pushing deeper with each one. It only took a few before he was buried totally and he paused there, his own chest heaving from holding back.

Glenn's head was thrown back, his eyes closed, hands still gripping tightly onto his shoulders. He moaned, feeling his body forced to accommodate Karsh, the pain burning hot, his straining erection feeling even hotter. When some of the burning started to fade, he nodded, his voice breathy. "G-go ahead..." He paused to moan, his own words surprising him. "Take me hard, Karsh... please..."

Another growl and Glenn felt his eyes roll back in his head and his toes curl as Karsh pulled out almost completely before shoving back into him hard, his entire body jarring against the ladder. He moaned loudly, his back arching sharply. Karsh's next thrust hit just right and Glenn's entire body froze as a moan loud enough to be scream ripped from his throat. "Oh gods, there," he cried out, starting to tremble a little. "Please... Ahh..."

Karsh moaned finally, letting his head fall back as he pounded into Glenn hard and fast, giving him everything he could. The younger man took it and begged for more, each thrust pushing him closer and closer to the edge. His body rammed back into the ladder as Karsh fucked him, not even noticing it through the bursts of pure pleasure.

And then he was losing it. "K-karsh," he cried out, trying to warn him, his words dying into a loud moan as he trembled hard one last time, his body locking as he finally explodes all over Karsh's stomach and chest.

Karsh cried out hoarsely as Glenn's body tightened around him, pushing him hard over the edge. He buried himself with one last brutal stroke before letting go, moaning deeply, his head thrown back, violet hair streaming behind him.

There was a few seconds pause before Glenn felt Karsh's muscles tremble a little from the strain. He knew Karsh had no trouble holding him up, but the orgasm had weakened him. He flexed his muscles, pushing Karsh's softening member out of him. Karsh gasped softly and seemed to come around, lowering Glenn's legs to the floor. Glenn caught the ladder to keep from falling on down, his knees entirely too shaky to support him. Karsh moved back, leaning against the wall for a few moments.

When Glenn finally felt his knees return a few moments later, he smiled at Karsh as he approached him. Karsh's eyebrow raised but he didn't say anything. Glenn leaned down, his tongue slipping out and licking his strong chest clean. He felt Karsh shiver softly, his moan just barely audible as Glenn finishes up, casting his eyes up to Karsh with a wide grin.

Karsh caught his chin in a strong grip, puling him up and kissing him hard again. "You will be in my room waiting for me tonight," he said gruffly, still holding Glenn's chin tightly. "I have to go to Fossil Valley for a few hours. When I get back, I will look for you. Where I find ya is where I take ya, understand?"

Glenn fought back the moan that rose in his throat and nodded as much as Karsh's grip would allow. And the Karsh was gone, sweeping past him, a few strands of his hair ticking Glenn's arm. He scooped up his clothes, dressing quickly, running his fingers through his hair and within a few minutes, he looked as if nothing had happened. Casting one last heated glance over his shoulder at Glenn, he left. Smiling, Glenn took his time getting dressed, gazing out at the sky and ocean a little while longer before making his way to Karsh's room, his stomach already tight with anticipation.


End file.
